Goodbye, Lemur Friend (in memoriam: Jovian the Lemur (1994-2014))
by cartoonman412
Summary: Right after the tribute song for Zoboomafoo 1's memories, the Kratt brothers, Chris and Martin find themselves a new best lemur friend named Zoboomafoo 2 and nickname him Zoboo to pretend the entire thing never happened.


Chris and Martin returned back to Animal Junction right after their best friend for life, Zoboomafoo 1's funeral ceremony (ever since he passed away from a serious illness).

Just as they solemnly prepared for the beginning of the entire day, they didn't suspect what the Clay Critters Band had planned for them and what was about to transpire would bring both of them to tear drops.

"Okay, is everybody ready?" asked Clay Frog

"Ready as we'll ever be, Clay Frog," replied Clay Bear. "Remember, this is for Chris and Martin, hit it, Clay Pig."

Clay Pig began playing on the piano, cueing Clay Frog to begin singing the memorial tribute they had written.

Clay Frog: _**Goodbye, lemur friend**_

 _ **may you ever stay in our hearts**_

 _ **you had the grace to hold yourself**_

 _ **when life was gettin' hard**_

 _ **you lived here in the country**_

 _ **and you still had so much to gain**_

 _ **but now you've gone to heaven**_

 _ **and the angels know your name**_

Clay Frog (continued): _**and it seems to me you lived your life**_

 _ **like a candle in the wind**_

 _ **never failin' to make us smile**_

 _ **when the rain set in**_

 _ **and I'm happy to have known you**_

 _ **since I was just a kid**_

 _ **your candle burned out long before**_

 _ **your legend never did**_

[Music Continues On Piano Keys]

Clay Frog: _**loneliness was naught**_

 _ **every time you crossed paths with us**_

 _ **you wished to know about our lives**_

 _ **and in you we placed our trust**_

 _ **even though you've died**_

 _ **we keep on moving strong**_

 _ **that's what you'd want us all to do**_

 _ **although mournin' you is never wrong**_

Clay Frog (continued): _**and it seems to me you lived your life**_

 _ **like a candle in the wind**_

 _ **never failin' to make us smile**_

 _ **when the rain set in**_

 _ **and I'm happy to have known you**_

 _ **since I was just a kid**_

 _ **your candle burned out long before**_

 _ **your legend never did**_

Clay Frog: _**goodbye, lemur friend**_

 _ **may you ever stay in our hearts**_

 _ **you had the grace to hold yourself**_

 _ **when life was gettin' hard**_

Clay Frog (continued): _**goodbye, lemur friend**_

 _ **from a country lost without your soul**_

 _ **who'll miss the days you brightened here**_

 _ **more than you'll ever know**_

Clay Pig: _**and it seems to me you lived your life**_

 _ **like a candle in the wind**_

 _ **never failin' to make us smile**_

 _ **when the rain set in**_

 _ **and I'm happy to have known you**_

 _ **since I was just a kid**_

 _ **your candle burned out long before**_

 _ **your legend ever did**_

By the time the song dedicated to the loving memories of Zoboomafoo 1 was over, Martin had become a silent sobbing mess.

Chris was trying real hard to hold back his own tear drops.

It was the most beautiful thing both of them always heard.

"I'm pretty sure Zoboo would've loved that," said Chris to Martin. "and I know he'll always be with all of us and in Animal Junction in heavenly spirit."

"So do I," replied Martin, who managed to compose himself. "he wouldn't have traded his time with his good friends and true family members for anything, that's just the kind of lemur he was, but of course, life must go on," so let's pay our own tribute for Zoboo by keeping this part of Animal Junction running smoothly."

Chris and Martin went back to their hard work. They were still depressed about Zoboomafoo 1, but they knew he wouldn't want them to spend all day grieving him. There was work to be done and a successful day was a good day. Just as long as they did that, Zoboomafoo 1 would always be proud of them.

A few days later, a new lemur named Zoboomafoo 2 came to them, and they decided to nickname him Zoboo and pretend the entire thing never happened.


End file.
